Sirius Potter and the Pyrimads of Mystery
by SnichyPup
Summary: Harry's son Sirius is sent to Egypt to study with Hermione. After all he can't go to Hogwarts becasue the head master is Lucious Malfoy.
1. Corruption in the Castle

Sirius Potter and the Pyramids of Mystery  
  
Chapter 1: Corruption in the Castle   
  
"London, England- Minister of Magic Draco Malfoy, the youngest Minister in the Ministries long  
  
history, passed Educational Decree Number Forty-seven yesterday. This Decree will replace the four  
  
houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and  
  
Ravenclaw, with two new houses, Slandermort and Morganboard. Headmaster Lucius Malfoy  
  
supports the change, saying, This is a welcome and long overdue change...' The students in  
  
Slytherin and Ravenclaw will be but into Slandermort and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff will be put  
  
into Morganboard.   
  
"The Hogwarts Sorting Hat has refused to sort students in protest, so the Headmaster has introduced  
  
the Sorting Cloak, a cloak enchanted by he and two other teachers at the school, Professor  
  
Rodolphus Lestrange, newly appointed as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Professor  
  
Goyle, entering his second year as Potions teacher."  
  
Harry threw down the Daily Prophet in disgust. "The Ministries all Death Eaters, Hogwarts is all  
  
Death Eaters! I'm surprised they're not in the D.A. or the Order of the Phoenix! The only teacher  
  
there still in the Order is McGonagall and you know what they did to her! She teaches first years to  
  
fly!"  
  
Cho went over and hugged Harry. They had been married for thirteen years and had a son. They  
  
named him Sirius, after Harry's godfather and he would be eleven in a week. Cho knew this was  
  
why Harry was so upset. They needed to find a place to send Sirius to be schooled.  
  
"I know your worried but," Cho went over to the table and picked up a piece of paper, "this arrived  
  
this morning." She handed Harry the letter.  
  
"Dear Harry and Cho, I know Sirius's eleventh birthday is almost hear and he will be needing  
  
schooling. I assume you don't want to send him to Hogwarts, though he probably won't be accepted.  
  
I would like you to send him to Egypt with us. Ron and I are setting up a little school for some  
  
members of the Order's and D.A's. kids. Neville is sending us Sam and Fred is sending us Author.  
  
Who would have thought Fred would get married? Anyway, you two are welcome to come and help.  
  
Please respond. See You Soon, Hermione Weasley"  
  
"Well?" ask Cho. "Do you want to go?"  
  
"There is no way in hell I will ever send Sirius to study under that ass Malfoy so I guess we are  
  
doing."  
  
Sirius, who lay awake in bed listening to his parents conversation, had no idea what waited for him  
  
in Egyp. 


	2. Flit and a Fish Bowl

A/N: I know the last chapter was kind of short, but this is my first fic. I'll try to get in the habit of  
  
writing longer chapters. Well, here we go!   
  
Chapter 2: Flit and a Fish Bowl  
  
When Sirius woke the morning of his departure to Egypt, his mother was gone. She'd gone to  
  
Diagon Alley to buy Sirius a cauldron and some books that Hermione had suggested (Harry was  
  
surprised she didn't ask for them to get all of Flourish and Blotts.) After dressing, he went down  
  
stairs to find his father making a poor attempt to cook a breakfast. It had been so long since he was  
  
forced to cook for the Dursleys that he had almost forgotten who to do it all together.   
  
"Dad, are you and Mum going to Egypt with me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes I will be instructing you in charms and teaching you simple transfiguration spells. Your mother  
  
will be teaching a little Herbology, even though the Weasleys couldn't aford many plants."  
  
"How are we getting there?"  
  
"Portkey. A friend of mine, Seamus Finnigan, works at the Department of Magical Transportation  
  
and has organized one for us. It is somewhere at the end of Godric's Hollow. It will be leaving at  
  
12:30."  
  
Harry had inherited the land his parents' house once stood on in Godric's Hollow. He had built a  
  
three story house, complete with five bedrooms, a library, and half of a Quidditch pitch in the back  
  
yard. Sirius had been playing since he was five and could easily keep the Potter family tradition of  
  
being Gryffindor seeker. That is if Hogwarts wasn't now a training camp for Death Eaters.   
  
"Can I take my Nimbus 3000 to Egypt?" asked Sirius in a sad-puppy way.   
  
"Stop that. You know I can't resist that face."  
  
"Pweese?" said Sirius in his best baby voice.  
  
"Well, I guess. I can't have my Quidditch star getting rusty. Now," Harry's voice lowered to a  
  
wisper, even though he knew that no one else was in the house,"I'm taking the crate of balls too.  
  
Don't tell your mother."  
  
Harry winked and Sirius nodded. Harry then checked his solar watch which had been given to him  
  
by his old head master, Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"Your mother better hurry. It's almost eleven."  
  
Almost immediately after Harry spoke, there was a knock at the door. Harry and Sirius rushed to the  
  
door and relieved Cho of her parcels.  
  
"Now, there is one more thing," Cho said mysteriously. She pulled a small cage out of her pocket.   
  
"Engorgio!" The cage suddenly grew to regular size. Inside was a small barn owl, flitting and  
  
fluttering around madly. This reminded Harry of Pig, Ron's owl. That is before old Pig was attack  
  
by a thestral. Poor owl was never the same.  
  
"Wow, Mom!" screamed Sirius cheerfully.  
  
"Happy Birthday," Harry and Cho said at the same time.  
  
"Well, go ahead and name him," Harry implored.  
  
"Look at the way he's flying. I think I'll name him flit," Sirius announced.  
  
"Well, I think we should get a move on. Mobiliarbus!" As Harry uttered these words, the trunks  
  
began to hover above the ground. "Lets go."  
  
Halfway down the street, Sirius turned around to say good-bye to his house. And then-  
  
"THE HOUSE IN ON FIRE!" Harry and Cho turned around. Five cloak men were surrounding the  
  
house.  
  
"RUN!" Harry screamed. "We need the Portkey!"  
  
The masked men turned around. "THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Harry heard a familiar voice  
  
call. Lucious Malfoy and his four fellow Death Eaters were now running towards the Potters.  
  
"There, the fish bowl!" Cho yelled.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. "We still have thirty seconds. You ready to show them what the D.A.'s  
  
all about?"  
  
"STUPIFY!" Harry and Cho screamed at the same time. As the spells streamed through the  
  
afternoon heat, they combined into one, hitting all five Death Eaters at once.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Sirius felt a pull just behind his navel, like he was being pulled by a hook.  
  
Then his feet left the ground. He could feel his mother and father on his sides. Then he slammed into  
  
the ground with a thump, though his parents were still standing.   
  
"Hello, Harry, Cho. This must be Sirius," said a red-headed man. 


	3. The Reunion

A/N Thanks to the people who reviewed. To the people that didn't, YOU SUCK!!! Sorry, anger  
  
issues. Well, here we go.  
  
Chapter 3- The Reunion   
  
Sirius got to his feat and surveyed the area. He was standing on a sandy wasteland. A few  
  
blue desert plants spotted the horizon. Sirius also noticed something strange about the landscape.   
  
There were small holes, only about a foot in diameter, dotting the space in front of a small one-story  
  
shack. Harry was hugging the red-headed wizard.   
  
"Ronald Weasley," Harry said. "How long has it been?"  
  
"Near four years I reckon."  
  
"That's write. It was at Professor Moody's funeral."  
  
"No, no, no," a second voice chimed in. It was a medium height witch with brown bushy  
  
hair. She was carrying five spell books. Sirius saw the spine that read , "Basic Defensive Magic,  
  
Level Three by Remus J. Lupin." Level three? Was Sirius handle such an advanced course? "It was  
  
at Bellatrix Lestrange's sentencing. You know, when she got the...kiss." The witch shuttered.  
  
"Hermione, the dementors have been on our side for awhile. Like you said fear of a name  
  
only increases fear of the thing itself," Harry said in a mimic-know-it-all-voice. But it was all in  
  
good humor.  
  
"I know, but those were scary times," said Hermione. Now, who's this. She nodded toward  
  
Sirius.  
  
"This is our son Sirius, we sent you his baby pictures," Cho said.  
  
After the group said their hello's, Harry and Cho told the story of how the Death Eaters  
  
attacked their house and of their narrow escape. Then, a tall wizard wearing horn-rimmed glasses  
  
whose red hair, unlike Ron's, sat tidily on his head, opened the door to the small shack. He was  
  
followed by a chubbier wizard with protruding buck teeth and four children, no older than Sirius.   
  
One of the red headed boys and a brown haired girl ran over to Ron.   
  
"These are mine," Ron announced proudly. "Godric there is twelve and Molly's eleven."  
  
"I see Godric got the Weasley hair," said Harry.  
  
"Yup, he's my boy." Harry never saw Ron so happy.  
  
Now whose are these?" Cho gestured towards the other two children.  
  
"That's Sam. Mine and Ginny's. He'll be twelve in January." The chubby wizard pointed to  
  
a brown haired boy. He didn't look his age. He was rather small, and Sirius was easily one or two  
  
heads taller than him.   
  
"That's Arthur He's mine. He'll be eleven in October." said the wizard with the glasses. "  
  
Alicia is playing Ireland so she'll be coming later."  
  
"Percy, I didn't know you were coming," Harry said to the bespectacled wizard. Of course,  
  
he knew it was Fred.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," said Fred sarcastically. "I hate these damn things...sorry kids...I told George  
  
twenty fireworks was enough, but Nooooo." Fred was going into a rant. "Who would listen to me."  
  
Ron whispered to Harry, "The flash went off and he hasn't saw right since.  
  
"Where is George?" asked Cho.   
  
"Someone had to watch the store. With the term starting at Hogwarts, kids are stoking up. It  
  
wouldn't be moral to deny the children what are forefathers worked so hard to achieve." Fred was  
  
back to his usual self. He must have gotten everything off his chest.  
  
"What forefathers? What is he talking about?" Hermione was very concerned with  
  
Historical accuracy, part of the reason why she was teaching History of Magic.  
  
"Who cares what he's talking about. Lets go in for some fire whiskey," said Ron. " And  
  
some butter beer for the kids," he corrected catching Hermione's reproachful glance.   
  
They all walked to the door of the shack and Ron stopped. "I had a special charm be put on  
  
the door. You need a password to enter and I don't want the kids to know incase...." Ron didn't  
  
finish his sentence. He didn't want to scare the children who didn't know how much the Potter  
  
family was wanted by the Dark Lord and how ruthless the Death Eaters are. Ron continued, "So,"  
  
he pointed his wand at his throat, "Quietus." Nothing seemed to happen to Ron physically, but when  
  
he talked, noone heard him. He muttered something to the door and it flung open. Ron mutter  
  
something else inaudibly and his voice returned. "Well, lets go in." 


End file.
